Deceit’s Problem
by SecretSpyGirl2004
Summary: Thomas and the rest of the gang are going over another one of Thomas’s problems. Little do they know, Deceit is having a problem of his own


**Hello!**

**This is simply a one shot someone requested I make. For thoes of you who don't know these characters don't belong to me - they belong to Thomas Sanders.**

**Please check out his YouTube channel, he acts, sings and does vines.**

**And without further ado...**

**Enjoy!**

It was a peaceful day in the Sides' home. Thomas had just uploaded his latest video onto YouTube. Patton, Logan, Roman and Virgil were all sat in the living room waiting for Thomas to arrive.

"That sure was fun!" Patton (Morality) yelled cutting the silence with a butter knife. "Indeed it was, although I thought I should have sang more..." Roman (Creativity) replied, taking up all the spotlight. "Oh really? I just thought you may shut up for once." Virgil (Anxiety) smirked. Roman pouted. "We don't need to start an unnecessary fight right after a hard day of work." Logan (Logic) stated smartly. They all shared a glance at each other, before laughing hysterically.

_**Line Break**_

To say Deceit was tired would have been a lie. He was exhausted. His limbs were screaming for him to just sit down. Currently he was spacing in and out, not focusing on anything in particular. He let out a sigh - "Are you even listening to me Dee?" Remus (Intrusive thoughts) said, snapping Deceit back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine" he replied. Remus gave him a look before assuming that he was actually fine. "I was saying that Thomas invited us to hang out with the Light Sides this afternoon."

Deceit sighed, "What time?" He was hoping he could go and hide in his room for an hour or two, so he could sit down for a bit. "Now." Remus replied, grabbing Deceit's gloved hand.

The sudden movement made his stomach lurch. He let in a sharp breath of air causing Remus to turn around. "Are you sure you're okay Dee." Remus's concern for Deceit was becoming more and more obvious. "Yeah, I just didn't expect you to grab me, that's all" He said. You would think being known as 'Deceit' would mean you were good with coming up with lies on the spot, but more times than not Remus could tell he was lying. With neither one wanting to peer into matters further - they stepped into Thomas's living room.

**_Line Break_**

Everyone was here. Deceit knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this. Virgil was sat on the staris giving him 'the look' while Logan was standing next to the stairs. Roman and Patton were sat on two separate sides of the sofa, Remus was where Roman usually stood. Deceit did the same to Patton - leaving Thomas stood in the middle. That didn't bother him though, what bothered him was the way Remus and Virgil stared at him. Technically all the sides were constantly glancing his way, to make sure he didn't do anything. But Remus and Virgil stared at him, like they knew just how much sleep he had gotten, and how much he had to push his body to stand up.

Deceit felt intimidated. "What? Never seen someone this sexy before?" Placing a hand on his chest. Thomas turned to face him, "Now, now everyone. Today I have a problem and I actually need you ALL of you to help please." Now all eyes were on Thomas, something Deceit was grateful for. "But before that, we should all get a snack." Patton was the first to yell, "COOKIES!!!" Causing the Light Sides to laugh at his childish remark. "I guess a snack would prepare us for the worse." Logan said, strolling into the kitchen. "I'm going to get some deodorant!" Remus said, this got Romans' attention. "Now, now brother. Why don't you try some chicken or some cheese?" Remus pondered this for a moment. "Sure. Why not!" And with that the Creativity brothers walked into the kitchen. That left Deceit, Thomas and Virgil still in the room. Virgil silently slipped from the stairs and into the kitchen without a word. "Suppose I'll get something too." Deceit said aloud to no one in particular.

The kitchen was nice. Everyone had gathered down one end of the table, eating away. The thought of food absolutely disgust Deceit. The smell of freshly baked bread and creamy cheese made him want to puke - right there and then - but still, he ignores the burning sensation in his stomach and pushes his (still full) plate away from him, placing his arms and head on the table, letting his bangs droop over his sleep deprived eyes. His sickly pale skin made them stick to him. And if his day couldn't get any better - his head began to spin, causing him to shut his eyes letting a gasp escape his chapped lips.

Remus was the first to notice. "Dee this is no to sleep." Everyone else then turned around, facing Deceit. He looked up. "So?" He joked, hoping that the worries on their faces would fade. But at that moment his lungs betrayed him, making him cough violently and clutch his chest in agony. "Your not sick are you?" Patton sweetly asked. "No. I didn't mean to startle you all." Deceit said, sitting up straight and pulling one of his signature smiles. Logan, who has been observing the whole situation, got up out of his chair. "I suppose we should head back to the living room then. If Thomas has a problem we can resolve it together. And with that they all entered the living room.

**_Line Break_**

Once back into his position, Deceit was forced (once again) to stand up and play pretend. This time, however, Remus has deliberately stood slightly closer to him. Oh? The problem Thomas had was simply just him wanting to express his feeling to one of his friends. But when the phrase, 'you shouldn't lie' came up Deceit put his illness aside to have an argument.

"Who says you shouldn't lie." He smirked. Thomas then said, "I just don't want to sound weird when I ask him." Roman who had been surprisingly quiet yelled. "Yeah. You don't need a **SNAKE** to do that Thomas..." Deceit was enraged. "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN PRINCE!?!?!" Everyone was shocked to see Deceit burst out like that. But they were more shocked at his pale features and dark circles under his eyes. Everyone except Roman. "YOU HEARD ME!!! WE DON'T NEED YOU!!!" He shouted from the sofa. "SAY THAT TO MY FACE!!!"

Deceit took a step forward, before being engulfed by a wave of dizziness. He stumbled backwards and was supported by the wall. Placing a hand to his spinning head and closing his eyes, letting out a shuddering breath. "Dee?" Remus has already taken several steps toward him, while everyone else were showing looks of either confusion or worry. "I...I'm fine..." Deceit replied, letting go of the wall and his head. But that was the only warning they got...

Deceit's knees buckled beneath him, causing him to land sideways on the floor. Virgil was the first one to make it to Deceit's side. "WAKE UP ASSHOLE!!!" By this time everyone in the room had crowded around him. Still sore, Deceit's glazed eyes opened. Remus (at some point) has started crying. "Dee? What's wrong Dee? Talk to me please!" But Deceit let a moan escape his lips as he turned his head. Logan has seen the whole thing, as was knelt beside him. Logan placed a hand on his forehead, but quickly pulled away. "We need to take his coat off. He's going to overheat at this rate."

Once his coat - and his hat - were removed he was left in a grey shirt and dark grey jeans. Deceit could tell he was being propped up against someone, he let his head go limp and fall. "Dee, your going to be alright." He could make out Remus's voice, and his head being pushed back onto someone's shoulder. His stomach lurched violently. Causing him to gasp and clutch his lower abdomen with both his arms. "LOGAN!!!" Remus yelled. With a half open eye Deceit could make out footsteps and something cold being pressed against his lips. Weakly, he turned his head, refusing to do anything other than sleep.

Suddenly Patton was above him, tears streaming down his face. "Please drink this. You need to cool down." Deceit didn't have to nod as a cool liquid began traveling down his throat. He opened both eyes and turned his head. Looking up he could see Remus holding him. Remus smiled as Deceit looked at him through glazed eyes. "How are you holding up Dee?" He asked. Deceit opened his mouth to reply, but he suddenly coughed. Causing his whole body to shake. Remus began rubbing circles on his back. When he sat back up he could see everyone watching him.

With a hand still clutching his stomach, he sighed. "What happened?" He asked, weakly. Thomas moves forward and kneels in front of him. "You passed out. Either from your dizzy spell or your lack of sleep." Virgil then said, " Your lucky I caught you before your head hit the corner of the table." Deceit blinked. "Thank you." Virgil smiled. Roman had also stepped forward. "Look Deceit I'm-" "Right." Deceit cut him off. Surprising everyone. "I know I'm a mistake... a bad omen... and I'm sorry for not doing something about it sooner." He finished tears streaming down his face.

Remus hugged him. He gasped, then cried onto his shoulder. "You are not a mistake Dee! You are loved!" Everyone walked over to them and did a group hug. Only crushing Deceit slightly in the process. And through watery eyes he smiled.

Maybe being sick wasn't so bad after all...

**_End_**

**Yay! Thank you for requesting this for me to write. I had a lot of fun doing this!**

**If you have someone you would like to see in a situation similar to this - please leave a comment and I will do a one shot on your requested character!**

_"Until next time guys, gals and non binary pals... peace out" - Thomas Sanders_

**BYEEEEEEE!!!**


End file.
